Against The Odds
by RoxyGirl24
Summary: Will Horton is a man of probability. What happens when Sonny, the gorgeous owner of the new coffee-shop, enters the equation and Will is faced with having to go against the odds?
1. Chapter 1 - What Are The Chances?

**Against The Odds... Chapter 1**

* * *

**Hey guys! It's me again and I'm back with yet another crazy story! This one is called Against The Odds. This story will only be updated once a week as I have so many others on the go, so don't expect it to be every day! Reviews and comments are always welcome and I always look forward to head from you! If you like it, remember to follow the story to get update in your inbox! - RoxyGirl24**

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

They say your chances of winning on a lottery ticket are 1:4. So, I test my luck week after week by purchasing at lease a few to maybe win a million dollars. You never know, right? Wrong! I'm on ticket number seven and guess what? I'm not a winner! Not even a free ticket for heaven's sake! Why am I even surprised?

I left the convenience store with a frown and about twenty bucks shorter than I had before I walked in might I add, and decided that maybe it's time to just give up on the dream of one day being a millionaire and weight in on my other options. I kept on walking until I reach the new coffee-house called Common Grounds and decided that maybe it was time to test out the place that people have raved about for the past weeks and see what all the fuss was about. It's just coffee for heaven's sake! What could be so special about it?

As I approached the building, I felt nervous for some reason. Maybe it was the idea of walking into the unknown that had me all worked up, or maybe it was the fact that my life's been nothing more than a series of disappointments and no matter how are I tried, I never ended up on the winning side of the equation.

I walked up to the door and did what I also do before entering a new place. I tried to be optimistic,_** "So, if the odds of winning on a scratch and win lottery ticket are 1:4, and the odds of getting struck by lightning in a give year are 1:500,000, I wonder what the chances are of meeting Mr. Right when I walk through the doors of the new coffee-house that just opened? Slim to none?"**_, I said to myself as I opened the door and walked in. Or at least I thought so...

**_"Shit!"_**, I heard a man's voice scream out when I realized I just smashed the door into him and caused him to drop all of his papers and spill his coffee all over his shirt.

**_"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I should have watched where I was going"_**, I apologized and looked around to see if I could find something to help him dry off. I looked over at the counter and saw a bar towel laying there, so I grabbed it and started patting his shirt dry. Wait! What am I doing?

_**"It's okay man, this is what I get for being late for work again"**_, he smiled and took the towel from my hand and finished drying himself off.

I felt bad for the poor guy. First, he's already late for work and I probably just screwed up his entire day. This day just keeps getting better and better!

**_"Let me help you with that"_**, I offered as I leaned down and started picking up the papers from the floor, trying to salvage the one's that weren't drenched in coffee.

**_"Thanks, but I can take over from here. I'm sure you have better things to do then to help me clean up this mess"_**, he implied as I handed the papers over to him, and finally had the chance to take a good look at his face. My jaw dropped instantly the moment I realized how gorgeous this guys really was.

**_"I'm...sure I don't"_**, I mumbled aout as I stood there staring at him. It took me a moment to recover from my obvious glance, **_"Can I at least buy you another coffee?"_**, I asked him, hoping he would take me up on the offer.

_**"No, thanks"**_, he said and I could help but feel disappointed by his forwardness, but then he surprised me and continued, **_"It wouldn't feel right to have you buy me a cup coffee when I own the place, so it's my treat! So what it going to be?"_**

I smiled,**_ "Well, from what I hear, this place has a lot to offer. What's your specialty?"_**

**_"I'm pretty good at everything, I mean, the coffee..."_**, he said and instantly started blushing. Was he flirting with me? If he was, I was definitely not going to stop him!

**_"Surprise me!"_**, I said and shyly smiled, hoping he would do just that. So I decided to properly introduced myself, _**"I'm Will by the way."**_

**_"Nice to meet you Will. I'm Sonny. Do you mind watching my stuff until I come back? I'm just going to head out back for a minute to change my shirt."_**

**_"Oh, yeah sure. Don't keep me waiting too long. I might go check out the competition"_**, I blushed and after realized what I just said.

**_"Oh really? In that case, I should warn you that once you've taste what I have to offer, you'll never wanna check out the competition ever again"_**, he said and winked at me as he turned and walked out back.

My heart raced as I watched him walk away. I could see what all the fuss was about now. Not only was the place hip and offered more kinds of coffee than any other place in town, it also and the hottest guy I've ever seen as the owner. And to top things off, I was waiting to have coffee with him! Maybe my luck was finally about to change after all!

**_To Be Continued...OXO_**


	2. Chapter 2 - One In A Million

**Against The Odds...Chapter 2**

**(Sonny's POV)**

**_"Once you've tasted what I have to offer? What the fuck Sonny?"_,** I said to myself as I walked into my office to change my shirt,**_ "The poor guy's probably going to be gone before I even get back out there, Argh!"_**

I hurried and changed, and to be honest, I was so anxious to get back out there. It's wasn't the fact that this guy was a totally hot, because believe me, he surly was in every sense of the word HOT! His face, his hair, his lips...Oh My God his lips! Unfortunately, my excitement about this new guy was short-lived when I was reminded by the stupid notifications settings on my phone, that I had to leave in a few hours for a business trip. I didn't want to get my hope up in the first place. First of all, I had no idea if this guy was even interested in me, or it he was even gay for that matter, because what are the chances of anything happening between me and this guy if I wasn't even planning on staying in Salem in the first place? Try zero!

I took a deep breath and reminded myself that this was probably not a great idea to start something up with this guy when I had no idea myself as to what my next venture would be, **_"Alright Sonny, you need to chill! You and this Will guy, ain't gonna happen! Not fair to him to lead him on and letting him think that you're interested, when the truth is you're interested! God! Why now?"_**, I asked myself as I fixed the collar of my shirt and went back out there to see if I could at least try my luck at friendship to start off with, and maybe see where things might lead. Not that I was planning on anything to happen anyways, but you never know right?

_**"Hey, you're still here?"**,_ I jokingly stated as I walked right pass him and went behind the counter to make him my specialty coffee, that I have yet to offer to the public. What better way of testing it out first, then by sharing of cup of my wonderful new delight with this incredibly gorgeous man, **_"Thought you might have bailed on me for taking so long."_**

_**"Oh yeah, still here!"**_, he pointed out as he walked up the counter and sat on a bar stool and watched me make the warm beverages, **_"I thought about leaving, but I couldn't pass up on the offer of free coffee and a chance to spend more time with you"_**, he admitted and looked away shyly.

**_"Oh is that so, well I better make sure you enjoy this if I expect on keeping you as a customer"_**, I said as added at little whipped cream to top it off and handed him over the cup.

He smiled at first, and picked up the cup and walked over to the corner booth and sat down. He waved his hand and gestured me to come and join him. So I did.

**_"Are you going to try it?"_**, I asked as I took my cell phone out of my pocket and placed it on the table next to his and sat down. I couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't trying it out, **_"You don't like it?"_**

**_"Oh, yeah. It looks great and smells wonderful, but..."_**

**_"But?"_** I asked, hoping he would further explain as to why he was hesitation to try out my drink.

**_"Well, there is no reason to rush this. I've already been luck once today and I'm almost afraid to try my chance at it for a second time. What are the chance of getting lucky twice in one day? Usually for me that's means it's never gonna happen!."_**

**_"So why stop trying? Maybe today is might just be you're lucky day! You never know!"_**, I said in encouragement, but really didn't have any clue whatsoever what he was talking about.

**_"Yeah, I guess you're right"_**, he said as he picked up the drink and took a sip and smiled from ear to ear, **_"This...this is amazing! What's it called?"_**

**_"Well I haven't given it much thought yet, but I was hoping you might wanna help me out with that once I get back from my business trip."_**

His eyes sparkled when I mention that I would like to see him again when I got back. Truth be told, I wanted to get to know him better. We could at least become friends, if not maybe best friends?

**_"You're going away? For how long?"_**, he asked, and I could see he was anxious to find out when I would be getting back.

**_"Yeah, I'm going to Los Angeles for two weeks."_**

**_"Oh..."_**, he frowned.

**_"Maybe when I get back, we could get together and try out some samples and put this cup of heaven on the menu"_**, I offered as I pointed to his cup of coffee.

He instantly grinned and shook his head, **_"I would like that very much", _**and lowered his eyes and look at his watch,_** "I'm sorry, I should get going before you miss your ride to the airport"**_, he said as he picked up his cell phone and placed it the pocket of his gray knitted sweater.

_"Yeah, I guess I should be getting ready"_, I sadly said, knowing I had to leave in just a few minutes, **_"It was nice meeting you Will. I wish I had more time to sit and chat, but duty calls"_**, I got up and waited for him to follow.

**_"It's okay. I understand"_**, he said as he got up and started walking towards the door, **_"It was nice meeting you too. So I guess I'll see you around sometime maybe?"_**

**_"I sure hope so Will."_**

**_"Goodbye Sonny"_**, he said, taking one last look at me and walked out the door.

**_"What the hell just happened?"_**, I whispered from under my breath, **_"Why now? What are the odds of mister perfect for Sonny walking into my life just when I'm about to...Shit! I forgot to ask him something!"_**

I ran out the door in hurry to catch up to him before he left, **_"Will!"_**, I screamed out as I saw him walking towards the town square.

He turned around and saw me coming towards him, **_"Hey, did I forget something behind?"_**

I shook my head from left to right, trying to catch my breath, **_"You asked me earlier...what were the chances...of getting lucky...twice in one day"_**, I said in between pants,**_ "You...never told me...what the first thing was that made you lucky today."_**

He paused, and started blushing, **_"I met you didn't I?"_**

I couldn't help but smile knowing that Will felt lucky to have met me, **_"You're something else, Will"_**, I said and lifted my hand and brushed my thumb across his cheek, **_"You're definitely _****_one in a million."_**

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_


	3. Chapter 3 - What If I Want More?

**Against The Odds Chapter 3**

**(Will's POV)**

He's been gone for less than an hour and I'm already missing him. What gives? Why am I feeling like this? That's what I would like to know! All of a sudden I see things in a whole new perspective! La vie en rose? Or wishful thinking maybe? What ever this feeling is, all I can say is I don't want it to ever go away.

I decided to head back home before anything could happen to spoil this day. What are the odds of that happening?

**_"Shit!"_**, I said out loud when I realized I didn't even ask him for his number, **_"What the hell am I suppose to do now?"_**

I took my phone out of my pocket and decided to do what I always do when I panic. I call Chad! Just as I'm about to slide my finger over the screen, I notice that this isn't even my phone, **_"Oh fuck! I must have picked up his phone by mistake!"_**

To be honest, this wasn't really a bad thing. Well, at least for me this wasn't. Let me put it this way. At least this will give me the opportunity to text my phone and get in contact with him!

I hurried and decided to send him a message before he boarded the airplane, desperately hoping he would answer.

**- Hey Sonny, this is Will. Think I picked up your phone by mistake.**

_Please answer, please answer!_

- Hey Will, already miss me? I see you are right!

_Yes! He answered!_

**- I'm sorry.**

- It's alright. I have nothing to hide. Well, maybe a few inappropriate pictures. Joking!

_I would love to see inappropriate pictures of him! Oh my God! What am I thinking?_

**- Oh really? Well maybe I'll have a look just to make sure ;)**

- You are bad! Well, I need to board the plane in a few minutes. Is it okay if I use your phone while I'm away? Since you have mine...

_Oh my God! He's gonna use my phone!_

**- Oh, of course. Well, have a safe trip. Just text me when you get back and I'll return you're phone.**

- What if I wanna text you before I get back? Is that alright with you?

_It's better than alright!_

**- Oh, yeah. You can text me when ever you want.**

- Can I call you when I get to L.A.?

_Hun? He wants to call me?_

**- You wanna call me?**

- Well, yeah! You seem like a great guy. Why wouldn't I wanna be your friend?

_Great! I'm in the friend zone! This is just perfect!_

**- Oh, I see. We can be friends.**

- You don't seem sure about that?

**- Well, I don't have many friends.**

- You have me! Well I have to go. I'll call you when I get the hotel?

**- Can't wait!**

- Neither can I ;)

_What the fuck? Did this conversation really just happen?_

**(Sonny's POV)**

**6 long hours later...**

As soon as I walked into my hotel room, the only thing I could think about is calling Will. But why? Why is this guy on my mind to the point where he's all I can think about right now? Am I missing something here?

I decided to wait a few minutes before calling. I don't want him thinking that I'm a freak for wanting to talk to him so badly. When the truth is I really want to talk to him so badly! Oh my God! Why did this have to happen to me just when I'm about to make the most important decision in my life?

I laid back and took out Will's phone and contemplated calling him. I stared at his picture of his screen saver for about ten minutes, just looking at his sweet innocent face.

**_"You sure are a handsome man Will Horton"_**, I said to myself while rubbing my finger across the touch screen,**_ "What if I can't do this?"_**

**1 hour later...**

_**"Hello"**_, I heard his voice whisper softly on the other end.

_**"Hey, Will. It's Sonny. Sorry for calling so late."**_

**_"Hey, Sonny. I wasn't expecting your call so soon. How was the trip?"_**

**_"It was fine..."_**, I sadly answered, knowing the real reason for the trip in the first place.

**_"Just fine?"_**, he asked in concerned, _**"Is everything alright? You seem kinda sad."**_

**_"I have a lot on my mind, that's all"_**, I answered, knowing he was one of those things.

**_"Do you want to talk about it?"_**

**_"No, I just wanna enjoy my time talking to you if that's okay?"_**

**_"Oh sure, it's fine."_**

The line became silent...

Finally, after over thinking about what I actually wanted to say to him, I finally came up with this. I wanted to know everything about him.

**_"So, what's you're story? Why haven't I seen you at the coffee shop before today?"_**, I asked, hoping I wasn't being to straight forward with my question.

_**"Well, I don't go out much. When I do, I usually don't talk to people"**_, he said with a slight hesitation in his voice.

**_"Why is that? You're a nice guy and all and you don't look that bad either!"_**, I jokingly pointed out to make him laugh. And it did.

**_"Oh thank you"_**_,_ he said with a chuckle, **_"Well in that case, I guess you don't look that bad yourself. I could have done much worst."_**

**_"Ouch! You sure know how to hurt win your way over to a man's heart!"_**, I said without thinking, just realizing how this might sound to Will, "Will, I'm sorry if I crossed the line here, I shouldn't have assumed that you were...", I tried explaining my previous statement, but I was quickly cut off before I could finish what I was about to say.

**_"Well, You're assumptions are correct."_**

**_"They are?"_** , I shocked out, trying to understand what he meant by my assumptions.

_**"Yeah, they are. If you were going along the lines of if I was gay, then the answer is yes. I am. I've been out for about two years now, and never been happier"**_, he genuinely smiled and continued,**_ "And if you're going along the line of if I'm interested, well then the answer is yes. I want to be your friend Sonny, more than anything."_**

I was happy to hear Will say he wanted to be friends, but for some reason, that's not really what I wanted to hear. I wanted to hear him say that he was interested, in me, as in more than just a friend. What am I to expect after saying I wanted only friendship, **_"Yeah...friends...Sounds good to me"_**, I said to him, but what I was really thinking and secretly praying for is more...

_"Well. I should let you get so rest, you must be tired from your trip"_, he implied, but I could see he really wasn't ready to hang up just yet.

**_"I guess you're right. I should get some rest. I have a meeting at seven tomorrow morning, but I can text you when I get done? Well, if you want me to."_**

**_"I do!, I mean, yeah that's cool"_**, he over anxiously replied. I for one though it was so darn cute!

**_"Well, alright then, talk to you tomorrow Will. Good night!"_**

**_"Good night Sonny. It was nice talking to you."_**

With that, our conversation ended.

I laid in bed for over two hours with a smile on my face. Why? I have no idea. For some crazy reason, I couldn't sleep and I couldn't stop thinking about Will. It was probably the worst timing in the world, but honestly, he was just what I needed.

I picked my phone, I mean, his phone and decided to send him a quick text before I tried once again to sleep.

**- You sleeping?**

- No, why?

**- Thinking about U**

- Thinking about U 2

-** 13 days until home**

- 13 days until I C U

**- can't wait**

- Neither can I

**- Night Will**

- Night Sonny

_**To Be COntinued...OXO**_


	4. Chapter 4 - What The F Just Happened?

**Against The Odds...Chapter 4**

* * *

**Just wanted to thank everyone who follows this story! I really appreciate it! Also wanted to give a shot out to Amber for reading it before I post it! This is one crazy chapter haha. I dedicate this one to one of my readers and friend Max! This one is for you! - Roxy**

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

**_"What's your favorite color?"_**

**_"Well, I kinda have two and..."_**, I cut him off.

**_"Pick just one!"_**, I implied as it's taking him forever to pick a color. How hard can it be? It's just a color!

**_"Alright, if it's just one..."_**, he pauses, _**"Okay I guess it would have to be...Blue!"**_

_**"Blue? Why blue?"**_, I asked wondering why he decided on that particular color.

**_"Because I like your eyes."_**

I instantly blushed and got a little flustered,**_ "Oh stop it. You're just saying that to impress me!"_**

**_"What if I am? Is it working?"_**, he said with a sure of himself tone in his voice.

**_"Maybe, guess you'll just have to wait and see then will ya?"_**

**"You're such a heart breaker Will Horton"**, he sighed and continued with our little game to get to know each other a little better, **_"Alright, next question. Hope you're ready for this one Horton. What is your ideal date?"_**

**_"Where do you get these questions anyway?"_**

**_"Just answer the question!"_**

**_"Okay, okay! Let me think for a second here, an Ideal date..."_**, I tried to drag it along, because I never really had and Ideal date, or any date for that matter. Why would I even put myself through that anyways? what are the odds of finding true love anyways? 1 in 285,000?

**_"I'm waiting!"_**, he exclaimed ad he started to become impatient with me.

**_"Alright, so here is my ideal date"_**, I said and looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes as I tried to picture it all in my mind before I started explaining to him what my ideal date would be, _**"Well, the first thing he would have to do is walk up to my door and knock three times and wait."**_

_**"Why would he have to wait?"**_, he asked, sounding a bit confused.

_**"So I have time to check myself out one last time in the mirror silly! Wouldn't wanna look like a nerd when you, I mean my date picks me up!"**_, I pointed out and started laughing because I had a little slip out by accident and couldn't help but wonder if he caught on to it.

**_"I think nerds are hot! Oh, and with those thick black glasses..."_**, he said, and could help but wonder is if was kinda well, you know? Describing me maybe?

I got a little overly anxious to find out, again, getting my hopes up when I know damn well I shouldn't. So I decided to take a chance at a little flirting with him. I mean, why wouldn't I? I have nothing to lose?

**_"Mr, Kiriakis, are you trying to say that my glasses turn you on?"_**

Just as those words left my mouth, I pulled the blanket over my eyes and thought to myself, **_"What the fuck dumb ass? No wonder you don't have a boyfriend!"_**

As embarrassed as I was after saying those words to him without using my brain yet again, I was nowhere ever ready for what his response would be, **_"You don't even want to know the things I thought about doing to you when I saw you in those glasses. You're so...so...sexy with those glasses."_**

**_"Oh fuck!"_**, I screamed out, dropping the phone on the bed next to me.

_**"Will? Will? Are you still there?"**_, I heard him asking as I fumbled to pick it back up.

**_"I'm here! Sorry...I...I'm..."_**, I tried explaining my little out burst to him. But how do you actually explain to someone you've known less than a week that's he's gotten you all hot and bother over a phone call while talking about glasses? You just don't do things like that!

**_"I'm so sorry Will. I sholdn't have said that. I wasn't thinking straight. Let me start over..."_**, he begged as I tried to to calm myself down from his previous statement.

**_"It's okay...I mean...I wasn't expect that. No one has ever called me sexy before",_** I admitted and slowly started to regain composure.

_**"Well, I guess It's there loss then, because you definitely are one handsome man Will Horton."**_

I could help but blush after hearing him call me handsome. I tried my best to not let it get to me, because Sonny wanted nothing more than friendship. He said so himself. But for some crazy reason after hearing him call me handsome, I couldn't help but wonder is Sonny might actually be interested in me as more than just a friend, **_"Thanks Sonny, but you don't have to say that just because I'm your friend"_**, I said to him secretly hoping he would maybe say something to prove me otherwise.

_**"Will, I'm not just saying this because I'm your friend. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"**_

**_"Just a while ago as a matter of fact. Why are you asking?"_**, I questioned him, because I wasn't clearly understanding the point he was trying to make.

**_"And what did you see?"_**

_**"Well, me?"**_, I answered, still not getting where he was going with this.

_**"Will...You're a total package! Blond hair, blue eyes and a face like an angel."**_

**_"Is that all you see when you looked at me?"_**, I couldn't help but ask, because everything he was describing are my physical features, but what about what really matters. What about what's inside?

_**"No..,"**_, he answered and took a deep breath,**_ "I see something in you that I've never seen in anyone before."_**

**_"Oh...What might that be?"_**

**_"I see you Will. All of you. Like the way you shy away when I gave you a compliment. Or that way your face lit up when I said I wanted to see you again. Oh, and I almost forgot about the way you keep biting at your lip when you get nervous, like you're probably doing right now as we speak."_**

_**"I am not!"**_, I said and realized I was actually biting at my lip, **_"Alright, I see what you saying, but can I get back to my thoughts on an ideal date?"_**, I asked. Not because I wanted to change the subject, but only because I didn't know how much more I could take of his compliments towards me. I'm still getting use to the idea of having a friend like Sonny and It's hard having to keep reminding myself that friends is all it will ever be between us.

_**"Oh yeah! Sorry..."**_

**_"Alright, where was I? Oh yes...So, after I've kept him waiting for over five minutes, I finally open the door only to find him standing there leaning against the door frame with a smile...Waiting for me to reveal myself to him, and so I do."_**

**_"What happens when you do? I mean, reveal yourself"_**, he asks and chuckle, **_"Sorry, I'm just a bit curious here!"_**

**_"Well, at first he would smile shyly and take a step forward towards me. He would brush the side of my face, not once, but twice with his thumb and smile once more."_**

_**"Does he lean in and kiss you?"**_, he asked hoping this is what my ideal date was leading to.

**_"Do you think I'm that easy?"_**

_**"No! Oh God! I wasn't trying to say that!"**_, he started to panic.

I busted out laughing, _**"Relax man, I'm just messing with you"**_, I admitted.

_**"Oh...ha ha...I knew that! So, happens next?"**_

_**"We don't kiss. Instead, he leans in closer to me and whispers in my ear, "Are you ready Mr. Horton?". My heart would start racing because having him so close to my body is sending waves of feels up and down my spine, but feeling his breath in my ear as he whispered into my ear was enough to send me right over the edge."**_

_**"Jesus!"**_, he let out quickly and gasped.

I knew exactly what I was doing to him. It might have been cruel in some ways, but I needed to see if I could maybe find out if he there was a chance that there was an actually attraction here and not only in the physical way either, **_"More?"_**, I asked, praying he would say yes, because if more is what he wanted, then more is just what he was gonna get.

**_"Oh yes! More!"_**, he answered, almost demanding to find out what's to happen next.

**_"Okay, So I would reach out and take my hand and slowly lace his fingers with mine. He would take the lead and walk me over to his car, but would stop before opening the door and turn me over and press me gently against it instead. He would take a deep breath and once again lean in closer to me. I could feel his mouth hovering over mine, but never once did our lips touch. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I held back. It wasn't the moment for our first kiss happen just yet. He pulled me off of the car and he opened the car door for me and gestured me to get inside. Just as I was about to get in, he leans down and whispered softly into my ear once again, "You are so beautiful, so handsome". I had to remind myself how to breath when I realized I wasn't dreaming, that this was actually a real date. So, I took a deep breath and responded to his kind words, "You're so sexy. If you keep this up, we might never make it out of the car!"_**

_**"No way! You did not say that!"**_

_**"Just wanted to see if you're paying attention."**_

_**"You're mean!"**_

**_"Where was I now"_**, I smiled and continued,**_ "So, the night went on smoothly. He took me out for dinner and went to the movies afterwards, but we didn't really watch the movie if you know what I'm saying. We kept our eyes locked on each other the entire evening and not once did we even think once of looking away. Once the movie ended, and people started to leave the movie theater, we had no other opinion than go back over to my place. I wasn't ready to end the night just yet and from the look on his face, neither was he. Once we got to my apartment, he hurried and rushed over and helped me out of the car and walked me over to my door, because that's the kinda man he is. A true gentle man"_**, I added and waiting to see what Sonny would say.

_**"Did you ask him inside?"**_

_**"I did, and let me just tell you things started to heat up from there."**_

_**"How so?"**_, asked again, anxiously waiting for my response.

_**"Well, the moment we walked inside my apartment, we were already grasping at each others cloths and kissing each other like we've done it for years, when actually it was the first time our lips ever touched. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. He pushed himself up against me and slowly began to run my fingers up and down the length of my hardness. I moaned softly into his mouth. Oh...God! Touch me...Yes! That feels so good!"**_, I moaned into the phone, hoping this would be enough to make Sonny admit he was interest in more than just my story. But I wasn't ready for what was about to happen next.

_**"Oh God! Will...I'm so hard right now!"**_

**_"Sonny are you? Oh my God! Your are?"_**, I asked and started freaking out when I realized my new-found friend was touching himself over the phone.

_**"Don't stop Will, please! I'm so turned on by you right now. I need this! Please..."**_, he begged for me to continue, but I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, the idea of Sonny touching himself kinda turned me on in a way I've never experienced before. I started growing harder and hard with each second that passed. My heart started beating out of my chest and my breathing started to get heavy just at the idea of him wanting to do this with me.

**_"Sonny..I..."_**

_**"Shut the fuck up Will and tell me what you want me to do to you. Now!"**_

I decided to give in to his demands and just roll with it, and starting rubbing my now hard as a rock erection through my sweats, **_"You're rubbing me through my sweat pants right now."_**

**_"Oh yes! You're so hard, Will. I love touching you like this."_**

I stopped for a brief second when I realized that my hand was now inside my pants. I grabbed my erection from the base and worked my way up to the top and felt the warm liquid oozing from the tip of my hardness, **_"Oh fuck Sonny!"_**

**_"What is it?"_**, he asked.

**_"My hand's inside my sweat pants. I'm touching myself and thinking about you. I'm feeling your pre-cum on my hands and I'm jerking you off right now. Tell me what you want me to do to you Sonny."_**

_**"Oh My God! Faster Will, I need you to stroke me hard, go faster. I'm not gonna last much longer Will."**_

_**"Oh...That feels so good...You feel so good"**_, I practically growled in his ears as I stocked my erection as a more accelerated pace.

**_"Will, I'm coming..."_**, he cried out, and before I knew it, I was quickly reaching my point of no return.

**_"Come for me Sonny, I want you to scream out my name!"_**, I pleaded to him in between pants.

_**"Oh God! Will...I love you! You're so amazing!"**_, he screamed out just as I reached my climax and started ejaculating all over my stomach.

_**"Oh Shit! Sonny...I love you too!"**_, I replied without thinking about what I just said and jerked off until there was nothing left inside me.

The next few minutes that followed, were spent in an awkward silence. neither of us wanted to be the first person to say the first word. I could hear him breathing on the other end, and it was driving me crazy not knowing what he was thinking or what was going through his mind at this very moment. Did we both just cross the line in our friendship?

**_"Sonny?"_ **I asked, hoping he would say something in return.

**_"Yeah, Will?"_**

It took me a second to think clearly. I wanted to make sure I use my words wisely and not try to ruin my relationship with Sonny, or what you may call what we have together, before I came out and said something stupid and screw everything up between us. But no matter how hard I tried, there was no other was no other to put this than to come right out and say it, **"What_ the fuck just happened?"_**

_**To Be continued...OXO**_


	5. Chapter 5 - A Mistake? Remember?

**Against The Odds...Chapter 5 **

**(Sonny's POV)**

**_"What the fuck just happened?"_**, he asked, causing a break in the awkward silence that's been hovering over our conversation for the last few minutes.

I knew I had to say something, something to fix this. But what? Was I suppose to tell him that I like him and that I would like to get to know him better, when I'm not even sure what's gonna happen in a few days? It wouldn't be fair to lead him on and then telling him that I might be moving in less than a month, but after what just happened, I'm not sure if I can push my feelings aside and pretend like this was nothing. I just don't know what to do anymore,**_ "Will, I'm sorry...I was..."_**, I tried explaining myself, but there was nothing I could say that would clarify the events that unfolded.

**_"Sonny, you said you loved me. What the hell?"_**, he stated and waited for my response.

**_"I shouldn't have said that, Will. But if I remember it correctly, so did you"_**, I said pointing out the fact that he also said it.

_**"No shouldn't have. I shouldn't have. Because one you do, you can't take it back and now, neither of us can take it back. God, this is so fucked up right now!"**_

Is it even possible to fall in love in a matter of just a few days? Funny how a few uttered words in a heated exchange can make you think about something you've never even though about before. Or maybe he was just telling me the things I wanted to hear? Is my low self-esteem so transparent that he might have said it just to make me feel better? But that doesn't explain the reason for me saying it, right?

_**"I know, I'm sorry. I just kinda got caught up in the heat of the moment. Please Will, don't let this be the end of our friendship because of my mistake."**_

_**"A mistake? What that all I was to you, Sonny? A mistake?"**_, he asked in an angry tone.

_**"Will, please don't be like this. I said I was sorry, What else do you want me to say?"**_, I asked and waited for him to answer me.

**_"Never mind Sonny. I should go, it's getting late"_**, he sadly tried to end our conversation.

**_"Will, please..."_**, I begged for him to stay on the line so we could talk this through.

**_"You should be careful with people's hearts, Sonny. You could end up breaking one...Goodbye Sonny, let me know when you get back so I can pick up my phone."_**

And with that, our conversation ended and possibly our friendship as well.

* * *

**(Sonny's meeting with the C.E.O. of Common Grounds)**

It's already been a few days since I last spoke to Will. To be honest, it's been the worst few days of my life. I kinda got use to talking to him everyday. There was just something about him, a connection, that made me wonder if I maybe I could eventually find someone as wonderful as him one day, to fall in love with even maybe. As the meeting went on, I couldn't stop thinking about him, about Will. I tried calling him a few times but he never answered his phone. I started to worry that maybe, just maybe, that having a relationship with Will just wasn't in the cards for me.

**_"Are you alright Mr. Kiriakis? You seem a bit off today?"_**

**_"I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired, that's all"_**, I explained, but that was nothing but a big fat lie.

**_"Alright, so if that's all it is, let proceed with your proposal then shall we?"_**

**_"Of course. Ready when you are Mr. Harrison."_**

The meeting was just about to end and everything went perfectly. Just as planned and I totally nailed it. But why was I not feeling anything other than heart break and sadness? I had everything a guy could possibly want and hope for. I had a wonderful business, that might actually be expanding in the near future. I have a nice place to live and lots of friends, and now to add on to that, an opportunity of a live time of becoming the co-owner of Common Grounds, and I felt absolutely nothing but regret.

The whole time the meeting went on, I kept letting my mind wander to places it never ventured before. Thinking about what my life would be like if I just stopped over thinking for a minute and just let myself fall, freely and hopelessly in love with Will in every way possible even if it's scaring the living shit out of me. What if Will was the one thing I've waited for all my life and I'm to fucking scared to take a chance on him and to admit to myself that I might be making the biggest mistake of my life by being here and maybe accepting this new job offer? What else could I possibly be missing from my life to make it any better than what I already have right now?_** "Will, that's what missing"**_, I said out loud without even realizing it.

**_"Did you say something Mr. Kiriakis?"_**, Mr. Harrison, the C.E.O. of Common Grounds, asked as he just about to wrap up the meeting.

**_"I'm sorry Mr. Harrison. I have to go"_**, I said as I got up and left the meeting without notice.

Once I got back to my hotel room, all I could think about was Will and how I was gonna make this right between us. I picked up his phone and decided to do everything in my power to convince him to give me a second chance.

**- I miss you**

- I miss you 2

**- I'm a jerk, I'm sorry. 4 give me?**

- Yes, you're a jerk. I'll think about it

**- Please? I need U**

- No you don't

**- Yes I do. I need U in my life Will. Can't stop thinking about U**

**-** I can't stop thinking about you 2

**- Come to LA, I need U here with me**

- You're crazy and U don't need me

**- I need a friend**

- Just a friend? You have other friends

**- I need you, Will**

- I need more

**- Please?**

- No Sonny, I can't. Mistake, remember?

**- You're not a mistake**

He never replied back...

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

**12 hours later...**

**_"Excuse me, would it be possible to get Mr. Kiriakis's room number please?"_**, I asked the nice woman at the hotel reception.

**_"I'm sorry sir, we are not allowed to give out that information. Could you maybe call Mr. Kiriakis and ask him for it?"_**

**_"Yeah, I can do that. I just wanted to surprise him, that's all"_**, I mumbled as I walked away from the reception area.

As much as I didn't want him to know I was here, I didn't have much of a choice other than to call him. I kinda felt bad, because I've ignored his calls all day. A few of them I actually missed while I was on the plane. None the less, it doesn't make it any easier to call after I left him hanging without a response back. I took a chance in coming here without even telling him in the first place, so I really had no idea what his reaction would be when I told him I was here, in is hotel lobby, praying it wasn't too late to mend this broken friendship or what ever you may call it. Maybe the invitation expired and he might not even wanna see me anymore. Then what? Do I just go back and forget all about him? I don't think I could ever do that!

I took at deep breath and took his phone out of my pocket and called my number and hoped it wasn't too late to make things right between us, _**"Please let him pick up..." **_

The phone only rang once before he answered.

**_"Will? Oh my God! I'm so happy you called. I was getting worried that you didn't want to see me again. I'm sorry for..."_**

**_"Calm down, here for a second"_**, I said, cutting him off in a heart beat, **_"You could have said hello and that would have been fine."_**

**_"I'm sorry, I didn't sleep all night, and I tried calling you and you never answered..."_**, he paused for a second,**_ "Hi..."_**

**_"Hi..."_**

**_"It's so good to hear your voice, Will. I thought you might never wanna speak to me again"_**, he admitted and I could hear by the sound of his voice, he very anxious to talk to me as much as I was anxious to talk to him. So, I decided to just come out and say it, and to not make him wait any longer to know I was actually right here just a few floors below him, ready to take a chance as what could possibly become something more than just a friendship.

**_"Sonny, do you think it would be better if was talked face to face? I mean, I don't mind talking to you over the phone, but I would rather talk to you in person if the offer still stands?"_**, I asked, hoping he would catch on.

_**"What do you mean, Will?"**_, he asked in confusion.

_**"Can I maybe come up and see you if that's okay? I've kinda had a long night myself, with the plane ride and all."**_

_**"Oh my God! You're here?"**_, he screamed out.

**_"If the invitation is still open...Can I come up? The woman at the reception desk wouldn't give me your room number and I wanted to surprise you and..."_**

**_"315, my room number is 315. Get your ass up here now Horton!"_**

_**"Okay, I'm coming up..."**_

As I impatiently waited for the elevator to reach the third floor, I took the time to try to figure out what I'm actually gonna say to Sonny when I see him. We've talk over the phone for the last week, twice a day even, but I've only met him once face to face. And after our little phone incident as I call it, things have been a little weird, and it make me worry how things are gonna be when see each other for the first time again. Actually, I'm nervous as hell to see him.

Finally, the elevator came to a stop and the doors finally opened. I walked out and headed towards Sonny's room,_** "Here goes nothing"**_, I said as I took the first steps in what might either be the best thing that's ever happened to me, or maybe the worst. Guess there is only one way to find out now. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

_**"Hey Sonny..."**_

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_


	6. Chapter 6 - You Don't Get It Do You?

**Against The Odds...Chapter 6**

**(Sonny's POV)**

**_"Will..."_**, I said when I saw him standing there looking so exhausted and unsure of himself. I couldn't believe he was actually here, in L.A., standing before me. It was so unreal, that I had to do something to convince myself that it wasn't a dream,**_ "Come here"_**, I gestured as I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around his body and held on to him as tightly as I could.

His arms felt welcoming, almost natural in ways. I was surprised when I felt his own arms wrapping themselves around me, but what surprised me even more was what he said when he buried his face in the crock of my neck, **_"God, I've missed you Sonny. I don't ever wanna feel that way ever again."_**

**_"Neither do I, Will"_**, was all I said as I slightly pulled away and placed both my arms around his neck and look into his gorgeous blue eyes, _**"I'm glad you're here, Will."**_

_**"I was hoping you were gonna say that. I was afraid you might not wanna see me after everything that's happened"**_, he admitted in a worrisome voice.

_**"Will, If I could anything to chance what happened between us, I wouldn't."**_

_**"No?"**_, he asked in the form of a question.

**_"Not one single thing"_**, I whispered softly as I pulled him into my arms once again.

We stayed in the same position for over five minutes, with neither of us wanting to be the first to let go. As much as I didn't want to let go of him, it was getting late and I had an early meeting in the morning, and Will also looked exhausted from his trip. So, I decided to ask him if it would be alright, if we maybe just went to sleep and continue our talk in the morning.

I released my grip and him and slid my hands up and down his arms a few times, **_"You tired?"_**

**_"Exhausted..."_**, he admitted and smiled shyly.

**_"Do you maybe wanna sleep it off and talk about it in the morning?"_**, I offered as I reached out for his hand, which he accepted by the way, and walked him over to the bed where we both sat down near the edge.

**_"Are you asking me to sleep with you?"_**, he asked jokingly ans started to giggle.

_**"Well, if you put it that way, I guess I kinda am, but you better watch out, it's been said that I snore."**_

**_"Oh, in that case I better tell you that I'm not responsible for the thing I do when I sleep"_**, he said and looked over at me and winked.

**_"Should I be scared?"_**

**_"Very scared!"_**

* * *

As we both got ready for bed, I could see Will was looking a bit uncomfortable with something. I wasn't sure if I should ask him about it or not. I didn't wanna pry and cause any more awkwardness between us, but I had a feeling that it had something to do with our sleeping arrangements.

**_"Is everything okay?"_**, I asked hoping he would come clean and tell me what was bothering him, because it was obvious that something was up.

**_"Oh, I'm okay, just..."_**

_**"Nervous?"**_, I asked and smiled at him.

**_"Yeah...I'm sorry. I never slept in the same bed as a man before. Don't laugh!"_**

**_"I'm not laughing!"_**, I pointed out as I pulled down the blankets and fluffed my pillow.

_**"But you're smiling. Why?"**_

_**"Because you're cute when you're nervous."**_

His cheeks immediately became flushed and turned a bright shade of red, **_"I am not cute!"_**

_**"I'm sorry, you're right"**_, I said as I tried to pick at his curiosity, and it worked.

_**"I am?"**_, he asked looking all surprised that I agreed with him.

_**"You are. You are definitely not cute"**_, I pause and pulled down my sweat pants and kicked them off to the side and continued, **_"You're incredibly if not possibly the sexiest man I've even laid eyes on."_**

He just stood there with his mouth half opened, ready to pass out. He took a deep breath and got in bed without even getting undressed.

I kinda felt bad after saying it, but it was the truth. Will Horton was sexy as hell. I got in bed and pulled the blankets over me, and laid next to him hoping he would recover from my admission, _**"Hey, you alright?"**_

**_"Yeah...I...I'm alright."_**

**_"Do you usually sleep with your cloths on?"_**

**_"No, I...I don't."_**

_**"Then take them off"**_, I suggested as I watched him squirm next to me, _**"I'm not gonna try anything if that's what you're thing."**_

**_"You're not the one I'm worried about"_**, he whispered from under his breath.

_**"Oh..."**_, I gasped and turned over and laid on my back,_** "I'm sorry."**_

_**"Don't be. I'm the one who's acting like a moron right now, not you."**_

_**"You're not a moron, Will. What would you say that?"**_

**_"Because I am Sonny. I'm here, in a hotel room may I point out, with the most beautiful man I've even laid eyes on, in bed, and I'm acting like a fucking prude. I can't even think straight when I'm around you"_**, he said as he turned over facing the other way. I couldn't help but blush after hearing him say I was beautiful.

**_"Will?"_**

**_"Yeah?"_**

**_"Do you really think I'm the most beautiful man you've ever laid eyes on? I mean seriously..."_**

**_"Without a doubt!"_**, he answered, and I could feel im smiling ever if I couldn't see his facial expression.

_**"Can I ask you something, and feel free to say no if you're not comfortable with it."**_

_**"Okay...What is it?"**_

_**"Can I hold you?"**_

He didn't answer at first. I could hear him breathing heavily as I moved my body closer to closer to his, and placed my hand around his waist and cuddle up closely.

_**"Sonny...I..."**_, he tried saying as he pushed my hand away from his body.

_**"Please..."**_, I begged him,_** "I just wanna feel you close to me, Will."**_

_**"Alright, I'll bite. But only on one condition."**_

_**"Name it!"**_, I said eagerly agreeing to do anything he asked me to, just so I could hold him for the entire night. How desperate is that?

_**"Help me undress..."**_, he whispered as he turned over facing me and closed his eyes and took my hand and placed it on the waist band of his sweat pants, guiding my hand down slowly inside them and started lowering them off his body_** "Go slow"**_, he demanded.

Besides the fast that I was about to come right then and there in my boxers at any minute, this was probably the most unexpected moment of my life, if not even the best moment of my life! I swallowed hard and nodded and did exactly as he asked. Do you think I was actually gonna say, no?

I could feel his body trembling underneath my touch as I slowly lowered his pants down, inch by inch until I reached the bottom of his legs, letting my hands slowly caress his thighs on my way back up, **_"Could I maybe have a little help here?"_**, I asked, and he complied by pulling out a leg out and pushing the rest of them off with his other foot. I brought my hands up to his waist and slowly let them both slid underneath his old grey t-shit, feeling every inch of his chest, every muscle, every curve, as I sat up and pulled it from him in one single shot. Never once, did he open his eyes.

I laid down next to him, unsure about what I was supposed to do next. He noticed this within seconds, and moved his body slowly towards me as he wrapped his legs around my waist, burying his face in the crock of my neck at the same time. Once again, the warmth of his body pressed up against mine was enough to push my straight over the edge, causing my slowly growing erection to become rock hard within seconds.

_**"Sonny?"**_, he asked.

_**"Yeah, Will?"**_, I practically moaned as I felt him cover my hand with his own and started lowering it down towards his boxers and stopped a few inches about from his...

_**"I think you forgot something"**_, he seductively whispered to me and moaned into my ear,_** "ah..."**_

**_"Oh Fuck! I mean, I did?"_**

**_"You sure did Sonny. You forgot to take off the most important thing of all..."_**

**_"And what's that?"_**

_**"My socks!"**_, he said and busted out laughing.

_**"Fuck you Will!"**_, I screamed as I pushed him from me and got out of bed, **_"That was so uncalled for and you know it! Making me think that you wanted me to take off your boxers and instead it's your socks? What the fuck?"_**

**_"I'm sorry, I was just having some fun"_**, he admitted,**_ "Come back, please..."_**, he asked, patting the bed next to him, **_"I promise I'll behave."_**

**_"Do you call this fun?", _**I asked him as I pointed towards the huge boner that was throbbing inside my boxers.

_**"Well, it could be fun, just saying!"**_

_**"You're suck a dick!"**_, I said angrily and pulled a blanket from the bed to cover the massive boner that was almost popping through the silky material.

_**"I said I was sorry, now can we just get back to where we left off?"**_

_**"Oh, and where was that now, Will? Somewhere in the middle of help me undress and you forgot my socks?"**_

_**"Sonny...Don't be like this..."**_

**_"I'm going to take a shower. Hopefully when I get back, you will be asleep?"_**, I pointed out and walked towards the bathroom so I could take a shower. A very cold one as a matter of fact.

_**"Need any help?"**_

_**"No!"**_

_**"Can I watch?"**_

_**"Fuck off!"**_

And with that, I slammed the bathroom door shut and pressed my forehead against the closed-door, **_"This is going to be a very interesting week-end."_**

* * *

Thirty minutes later and with the help of a little manual labor, I was good as new and ready to get back to bed. As much as I wanted to be angry at Will for leading me on that way, I couldn't. I guess in a way I kinda deserved it for making him feel like what happened between us on the phone call was a mistake.

I walked out the bathroom and notice him laying there, waiting for me to return. I could see he felt bad about what he did. The look on his face said it all. I walked over to my side of the bed and crawled back in and laid next to him in the opposite direction without saying a word and turn off the lights.

Suddenly, I felt a warm pair of arms surrounding my body,**_ "Sonny, I'm sorry...I'm really really sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. Please forgive me?"_**

_**"Will...I..."**_

**_"Please, just listen to what I have to say and I promise I'll leave you alone after. Just give me one last chance to explain alright?"_**

**_"I'm listening..."_**, I grunted and waited for his explanation.

_**"Sonny, you have no idea how sorry I am for leading you on like that. I just thought...I mean, I didn't think...I can't lose you Sonny"**_, he stopped and I could hear from the sound of his trembling voice, the he was on the verge of tears.

I reached over and turned the lights bad on and turned towards him. What I saw just broke my heart. There he was, just laying across the bed looking at me, with tears falling down from each side of his face.

**_"Hey, it's okay...Come here"_**, I said as I took him in my arms and consoled him, **_"Shush...don't cry, I'm not going anywhere."_**

_**"It's not okay"**_, he jolted out of my arms and said loudly, **_"I like you Sonny, I really, really like you. And I know we haven't known each other for a long time, and I shouldn't even be feeling that way about you. You made it very clear that you wanted to only be friends with me, but Sonny, I'm not sure I can do just friends."_**

_**"Will"**_, I whispered as I sat up and pulled him on top of my body and cupped his face with both my hands, **_"I need you to understand something."_**

He nodded first before speaking, **_"I'll try."_**

**_"First of all, you need to stop trying so hard to get my attention, because Will, you've already got it. Yes, I was angry a while ago, and it wasn't because of the what you did, and I won't deny that fact that I'm so fucking sexually attracted to you that I wanted to pounce you so hard when you walked through my door. The reason I was so angry Will, is because I like you. A lot actually. And When I saw you laughing, and joking about what happened, it kinda made me question if you were serious or not about us, I mean..."_**, I cut myself off when I realized what I just said. I just admitted to myself I wanted to be in a relationship with Will.

**_"Sonny, what do you mean us? I don't understand?"_**

**_"It's very simple Will. You walked into my life and turn it upside down in a matter seconds. One touch of your hand was all I needed to make me question everything about myself, My hope, my dreams, everything came crashing down the moment I met you. My life was perfect you know?"_**

**_"Alright, I get it! I screwed up your perfect little life, I'm sorry"_**, he said as pushing my hands away from his face and looked away.

I quickly grabbed his hands and pulled him back towards me, **_"You don't get it do you, Will? I walked out on a meeting because of you. I couldn't stop thinking about you and now, I might have blown the opportunity of a life time, and I couldn't care less, because all I cared about was knowing you were okay. Look at me...", I asked as I reached over and turned his eyes towards mine, "You made me realize what my life's been missing all this time. You've been missing Will and I'm not sure I can do the just friends thing anymore either"_**, I admitted and brought my lips inches away from his.

**_"What are you trying to say Sonny?"_**

**_"What I'm saying Will, is that I think I'm starting to fall in love with you..."_**

**_To Be Continued...OXO_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Why Else Would I Be Here?

**Against The Odds... Chapter 7**

**(Will's POV)**

**_"What I'm saying Will, is that I think I'm starting to fall in love with you..."_**, he said as leaned closer, with nothing but an unsustained distance preventing our lips from touching. My breathing got heavier, frantic in some ways, because everything I ever dreamed about, was finally happening. Sonny was falling in love with me...but...

_**"Will? Now would be the perfect moment to say something"**_, he implied while my eyes wandered his own.

_**"Sonny, I...I'm sorry..."**_, I said as I pulled away from him and sighed.

**_"Wow! Not the reaction I expected!"_**, he said as he turned away from me angrily, looking heart-broken and rejected and  
turned off the lights.

If he only knew the truth...my feelings...

No other words were spoken between us that night...

I woke up the next morning feeling lost and confused as ever. The bed was empty and Sonny was no longer there laying next to me. I looked over at the alarm clock and noticed it was almost noon, **_"Just fucking wonderful! I missed half my day laying here feeling sorry for lazy ass!"_**, I said to myself as I finally got the strength to pull myself out of bed and get showered.

I hated the way things ended last night. Sonny was angry at me and honestly, could you blame him? He poured his heart out to me and what do I say? I'm sorry? Who says something like that anyways? Me, that's who!

I picked up Sonny's cell phone and decided that it was time to lay it all out on the line. It was now or never. Sonny deserved to know the truth as to why I kept on hold back...

**- I'm sorry**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_**"Great, there he goes saying he's sorry again. What the hell is wrong with the guy?", I said to myself as I started typing in a message.**_

- I'm busy!

**- Can we talk?**

- I'm in a meeting, right now.

**- Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll see U later then.**

- Will, I'll be home in an hour, then we can talk. Okay?

**- Okay**

As I placed the phone away in my pocket, I couldn't help but feel a little resentment towards him. Here I was, faced with making a life altering decision in just a few days, and to be honest, I'm scared as hell that I might be making the biggest mistake of my life.

I knew this would happen if I let my feelings for, Will surface. I knew I liked the guy from the moment I laid eyes on him, but to the point of throwing away my entire future out the door? That's something I wasn't so sure about anymore.

**_"Mr. Kiriakis, have you thought about the proposition any more since we talked the last time?"_**

**_"I'm sorry, what did you say Mr. Harrison?"_**, I asked, feeling a little guilty for not paying attention.

_**"The proposition?"**_

**_"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, I was just...",_** I tried explaining to him, but he cut me off in a heart beat.

**_"Mr. Kiriakis, may we have a word in private?"_**

**_"Hun, sure"_**, I answered as I got up and followed Mr. Harisson to his office, _**"Is everything alright sir?"**_, I asked as I took a seat in front of his desk.

**_"I was just about to ask you the same thing"_**, he stated as he sat down in opposite direction of me, **_"Talk to me son, what going on?"_**

**_"I'm sorry sir. I've just been a little distracted these past few days..."_**, I admitted as I ran my fingers through my hair a few times in frustration, **_"It wont happen again, I promise."_**

_**"Could this distraction have anything to do with the young man's name you've been scribbling all day? Will isn't it?"**_

_**"What? I mean, yeah. It's complicated!"**_

_**"Why is that? If you don't ind me asking"**_, he asked and smiled.

**_"Before I answer that, do you mind if I asked you a question?"_**

**_"Of course, go right ahead."_**

**_"Have you ever woken up one morning and realized that every thing you've accomplished in life means nothing is you don't have anyone to share it with Mr. Harisson?"_**

**_"Oh, son"_**, he said with a slight chuckle,**_ "Every day."_**

**_"Oh..."_**

**_"You seem surprised?"_**

**_"Well, I guess I am sir"_**, I admitted.

_**"I've been in love, I know the signs. I can see you care a great deal for the young man. Am I right?"**_

_**"I do, but..."**_, I took a deep breath, **_"He doesn't feel the same way."_**

**_"Did you ask him how he feels about you? I'm sorry, it's none of my business anyways."_**

**_"It's fine sir, I told him last night, that...that I was falling in love with him...he said nothing."_**

**_"Maybe he's just scared. Did you ever consider that option?"_**

**_"Not really. I'm just...It's all...The timing couldn't be worst."_**

**_"Let me just tell you this, and I promise that I'll never bring up the subject again unless you're the wanting to talk about _****_it."_**

_**"Okay, go for it!"**_

_**"I saw the way your face lite up when he sent you that text message earlier", he pointed out and continued, "That's the look**_  
_**of someone who's in love."**_

_**"I do love him Mr. Harisson, but like I said, he..."**_

**_"If there's any chance that this young man feels the same way about you, then you need to go to him and tell him, make him_**  
**_understand."_**

**_"I get what you're saying sir, but why does this concern you so much?"_**, I asked and waited for his explanation.

_**"Because I've been there, son. I've chosen my career over the love of my life, and there isn't a day that I wake up and wonder what might have been if I decided to follow my heart. Go to him, tell him, make him understand before you make a decision that you'll later on be regretting for the rest of your life."**_

_**"Thank you Mr. Harrison, for everything...I mean it. May I be excused? There's somewhere I have to be..."**_

Fifteen minutes later, I arrived at the hotel, to find the room empty, with Will nowhere to be found. I looked around and saw he left a note on the perfectly made bed, which I assumed, was from him. My heart started pounding rapidly when I noticed his bag was missing. I rushed inside the bathroom and saw his bag laying there across the sink, **_"Thank God! I'm not too late"_**, I said out loud and walked out and headed towards the bed and sat down so I could read his note,

**_"Dear Sonny, I'm sorry for being a jerk again last night and not saying anything back to you when you told me that you were falling in love with me. The truth is, I got scared. I've never felt this way about anyone before and to be honest, I'm terrified as shit! And when I get scared, I say or do stupid things and without even realizing that I'm pushing you away, when all I've wanted to do is hold you in my arms and never let you go for the rest of my life._**

**_I decided to take short walk to clear my head before you got back. There is so much I wanna say to you, and I hope that by writing you this letter, you will give my the opportunity to do just that. For my own selfish reasons, I also hope this is gonna buy me some time. Time so we can get to know each other better and to make sure that these feelings I have for you are real and not just some physical attraction towards one another, because I like you Sonny. I really like you, and I want to make sure this is the real deal before my heart gets anymore invested into this relationship, if you can even call it a relationship for that matter. For all I know, you might even wanna go there with me, but who knows, maybe I'll get lucky a third time. See you in a bit. I'm thinking about you...Will."_**

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

As I approached the door, I could help but wonder if Sonny's has returned. I wanted him to be there, to welcome me back into his life, and most of all, I wanted him to welcome me back into his heart. I took a deep breath and slid the card in the lock and opened the door...Sonny was home...

_**"Hi..."**_, I said to him as I closed the door behind me and look away as he was sitting on the edge of the bed holding my letter in his hand, which I presume, he's read.

I took a moment to remove my jacket and turned over facing the other way. I had no idea what to expect from him, after the stunt I pulled, after the letter I wrote him, after...

**_"Will..."_**, he whispered as I felt his presence behind me.

**_"It's okay, you don't to say anything, I get that you're angry for the way I treated you but, If you just let me explain..."_**

**_"Shush..."_**, he said as he reached out and grabbed my arms, and gently turned me over so I would be facing him straight on, _**"Will, please just look at me"**_, he kindly asked as caught me off guard and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I slowly lifted my eyes to meet his glare,**_ "I'm gonna ask you one question, Will. One question and I need you to be honest _****_with me, because you own me at least that much. Can you do that?"_**, he asked with his hands still wrapped around me.

I simply nodded and waited for him to continue...

_**"Will, where do you see us in two or three years from now?"**_

_**"Sonny...I can't answer that. I don't know what's going to happen between today and yet alone three years from now. No one**_  
_**can Sonny..."**_

**_"But, I need to know, Will. Before it's to late and..."_**, half said and walked away from me.

I had no idea what was going on. I never seen Sonny acting this way and to tell you the truth, it was kinda scaring me.

_**"And what? Sonny, tell me what going on on the pretty little head of yours..."**_, I sighed and followed behind him and stopped once he reached the window over looking the view of the city, where I rested my chin on his shoulder and waited for him to say something.

_**"I just need to know, Will..."**_, he whispered and exhaled deeply.

_**"I can tell you where I would like us to be in three years, that's about the best I can do. Only God knows what the future holds for us"**_, I said as I reached down and laced our fingers together.

_**"Okay..."**_

_**"Well, I wanna be the first person you see when you get home every night and walk through the door. I wanna be the one waiting, waiting to take care of you, to cook you diner after a long days work. I wanna be the one person you can't stop thinking about all day and no matter how hard you try to stop it, you can't. I wanna make you feel loved in a way you've never been loved before. I wanna love you so hard that you'll never think of loving another person, just me. I would be enough for you. I wanna wake up every morning and have your arms wrapped around me, holding me until we decide to get out of bed, together. And every night, I wanna fall asleep holding you in my arms after making love, every night, to each other, just like I've dreamed about the last couple days...**_

_**But most of all Sonny, I want you...So to answer your question as to where I see myself in three years, well that answer to that question is with you, Sonny. You!"**_, I said and I could feel him, gasping for air just as I was about to say something else, **_"Hey, you alright?"_**, I asked in concern as he pulled our fingers apart and shifted over facing me.

_**"Will, I...I don't know what to say to that"**_, he admitted before I noticed his eyes were filling up with tears.

_**"You don't have to say anything..."**_, I suggested as I wiped away the single tear the fell across his cheek, _**"You know what, **__**you must be hungry, let's get you something to eat..."**_, but just as I tried to change the subject to something a little less intense, when he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his body where I landed with my chest pressed up against his. Our eyes met in a gaze filled with pure lust, want and most of all, need...I wanted him now more than anything I've ever wanted in my whole life...

_**To be Continued...OXO**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Care To Join Me?

**Against The Odds...Chapter 8**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_**"Will, can we lay down for a while, I'm kinda tired and I didn't get much sleep last night"**_, I asked as I pulled away from Will and headed towards the bed, **_"Care to join me?"_**

**_"There's nowhere else I'd rather be"_**, he said and followed behind me.

Once we got under the covers, we laid facing each other. I could see in his eyes, that something was bothering him, something that's been hovering over since the first night we spent together. I didn't want to push him into telling me anything that he wasn't ready to tell me on his own, but I could see that he was afraid. Of what? Who knows! But I have a feeling that it's the same reason he's been holding back, back from what could be the greatest love story of all times...Our story...The story of how Will and Sonny fell in love.

I lifted my hand and gently brushed the side of his cheek, _**"You okay?"**_, I asked as he placed his hand over mine.

_**"I'm just...thinking..."**_, he admitted and closed his eyes.

_**"You wanna tell me about it?"**_

_**"I do, but I'm afraid once I do, you might wanna turn and run the other way."**_

_**"Will, talk to me...I'm not gonna run..."**_

_**"You promise?"**_, he asked in the sweetest way possible. How could I even say no to that?

_**"I promise, now spill!"**_

_**"Sonny, I've never had a boyfriend before."**_

_**"Okay... You see that wasn't so bad now was it? Boyfriend is just a label that people use to define rela..."**_, but before I could say another word, he weighed in and took over the conversation.

**_"I'm not sure you understand what I'm trying to tell you, Sonny. You see, I've never been with anyone before"_**, emphasizing on the word been to make his point.

_**"Are you saying that you've never been with a man?"**_, I looked at him dumbfounded. He looked at me annoyed.

**_"I'm a virgin Sonny. No man, no woman, no nothing..."_**

**_"Oh..."_**, I let out and turn over to my back.

_**"I want you to be my first"**_, he said from out of no where and I immediately bolted out of bed.

_**"what did you just say?"**_

**_"You heard what I said. Do I really need to repeat myself?"_**, he said as he reached out for my hand and pulled me back into the bed next to him.

_**"Will, I...You're a virgin?"**_, I asked in the stupidest way possible and laid back down, feeling stupid for making him point that out a second time.

_**"Yes, Sonny. I know what you're gonna say and..."**_

_**"I think is amazing!"**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"Oh yeah! It's just, you kinda caught me off guard there for a minute. That's all."**_

_**"You sound**** surprised?"**_

_**"Can you blame me? I mean, this isn't the first time I ask you this question, but have you looked at yourself, Will. You the sexiest most incredibly beautiful man I've even seen, and those eyes...God! They send shivers down my spine every time you look at me, just like you're doing right now."**_

He blushed shyly,_** "Well, I wouldn't go that far, but I am kinda hot"**_, he said as laughed out loud as he did.

_**"Full of yourself?"**_, I jokingly asked as I moved my body closer to his, **_"Well, I guess it's their lost then, because I'm not ever gonna let anyone lay a finger on you ever again."_**

**_"Oh is that right? And why is that now?"_**, he asked and smiled at me, because he knew exactly what I meant, but he probably wanted to hear me say it.

I wasn't sure at first how to put it in words, because for one, I never really asked anyone to be exclusive before. Well, not at the age of 26 at least, but with Will, it's different. He's different. So I decided to just come out and say it, **_"Because I want you to be mine, Will. I want you to the be the man I come home to every night. I want you love you and to hold you and make you feel safe when you're laying in my arms, but most of all, I just want to be the person you love the most in this world, I wanna be yours, Will."_**

**_"Sonny, I want that more than anything. You have no idea how happy that make me to hear you say that."_**

**_"That make three of us"_**, I said without thinking.

_**"Three?"**_, he asked, looking at me while questioning what I just said.

_**"Never mind, I'm just gonna take a shower, a very cold one might I add"**_, I said and started to get up, but once again, I'm taken back when he stops me and surprises me and goes and says something totally sweet, causing me to almost lose control and pounce the hell out of him right then and there.

"You know, maybe you could skip the shower for now, and maybe let me help you out with your little issue. And if you want, then maybe you could help me out with mine?", he said as he took my hand and lowered it down and stopped once my hand was placed over the very huge bulge in his jeans,**_ "I'm so hard right now."_**

_**"Oh God!"**_, I gasped out as he began to rub my hand up and down his hardness, _**"Are you sure...I mean..."**_

_**"Well, if you're implying that I'm ready to sleep with after knowing you for barely a week then no. I wanna our first time together to be special"**_, he said as he brought his lips closer to mine, _**"I was thing more along the lines of a repeat performance of our phone call, but maybe this time, we could try it without the phone?"**_

_**"Oh fuck yeah!"**_, I growled and push my lips firmly against his.

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Are You Sure?

**Against The Odds...Chapter 9**

**(Will's POV)**

As I felt his luscious lips pressing up against mine fort he first time, I felt a spark of electricity jolting through out my entire body as if I had been stuck by lightning, it was just...amazing. We kissed each other passionately, moving our faces slightly from side to side in order to have better access to each others mouths, and continued to deepen the kiss, with each second that passed. Our lips parted slowly as our tongues slipped inside each others mouths, gently brushing up against each others, causing me to let out an audible moan, loud enough to be heard from room next door, "Oh...hum...", and pulled away so I could look into his eyes, **_"That was..."_**

_**"The best fucking kiss I ever had!"**_, he admitted as he pulled me closer to his body and started kissing me again.

It didn't take us very long to get use to kissing each other, everything felt so natural between us, so...perfect. So perfect, that I reached a point where kissing was just not doing it for me. Don't get me wrong, kissing Sonny was the better than I could ever imagined, but something inside me keep screaming and begging for more...I wanted more.

_**"Touch me Sonny"**_, I whispered as I reached down took his hand into mine, and slowly guided in down into my jeans, _**"Yes, that's it...Oh...Yeah"**_, I whimpered out as I felt his fingers wrapping them self around my throbbing erection.

_**"Oh fuck, Will. You're so fucking hard"**_, he said as he slowly started to massage my erection with his fingers, but I could see he was having a hard time moving his hand around, so I decided to offer him some assistance.

_**"Need any help with that?"**_, I asked as I started to undo the buttons on my shirt.

**_"It would help if you didn't have so many layers you know?"_**, he pointed out and smiled.

Once I had finished off the last button on my shirt, I laid back on the bed and unbuttoned my jeans and pulled down the zipper, and lowering them down just above my knees where Sonny took over and pulled them completely off of me and sighed,**_ "God you're so fucking beautiful"_**, he said as he leaned down as started kissing my chest. All I could think about was the fact that this was starting to become very intimate between us, to the point where I started getting nervous, because I didn't know how much I could take or how far I was willing to go with him just yet. This was all new to me and let me just tell you that I was enjoying every single moment of it while it lasted.

**_"Take off your shirt, please..."_**, I demanded as I pulled him up higher so our lips could meet up once again, letting my hands roam their way freely up his body, feeling each and every muscle as I reached the top of shirt and started popping the buttons one by one without waiting for his approval, because his approval wasn't necessary. Just by the look in his eyes, I knew he wanted this as much I wanted this, that was enough consent for me to continue and do as I pleased. And so I did. Just as the last button got done being undone, I let my fingers glide under the cotton material and gently pushed the shirt away from his shoulders, exposing every inch of his warm flesh as I slowly began kissing the length of his neck, nipping and sucking small bruises as he discarded the remains of his shirt and let it drop to the floor next to us.

**_"Will, I want you so bad right now..."_**, he said as he rolled over and pulled me on top of his body and waited for me to make the next move, giving me complete control of the situation to take things as far as I wanted them to go.

I pulled myself away and placed my legs on each side of his body and began to undo his pants. He laid there underneath me with his eyes closed the whole time as I pulled them off and left him with noting more than his boxers and huge smile on his face. The sight of his half-naked body was breath-taking. So breath-taking, that I had to remind myself how to breath for a moment as I took a mental picture of this beautiful creature who laid there, ready to give himself completely over to me without question. Something inside me sparked when I realized just long I've waited for this moment to happen. To find that one special person that you want to share the rest of your life with, to love without question, and I'm pretty sure that for me, Sonny is that person. So, why hold back any longer when everything I've always wanted is right here in front of me? Exactly! There isn't any reason...

I took a deep breath and crawled up next to him, where I laid nervously and turned him towards me. His eyes opened instantly meeting my own, **_"I'm ready Sonny"_**, I said as I lifted my hips off the bed slightly and pulled down my boxers and pushed them down as far as I could and kicked the off and waited for him to say something.

**_"Will...I though, I...You don't don't have to if you're...not ready."_**

**_"Sonny, I want you...all of you. I don't see any point in waiting if this is what we both want."_**

_**"Are you sure? Because once we do this, there's no turning back"**_, he admitted as he traced the outlines of my body with his hands, _**"You're everything I've always wanted, Will. I couldn't deal with losing you after this."**_

_**"You're not gonna lose me. I'm positive, Sonny. Make love to me..."**_, I begged him as I lifted my hands up to his face and steered him in to a searing kiss and pulled away briefly, "Go slow...", I requested as I slowly removed his boxers and pulled him in between my legs , **_"I want this night to last forever. I love you, Sonny. And I'm ready to show you just how much I love you."_**

He simply nodded and gave in to my request, _**"I love you, Will. I wouldn't have it any other way."**_

**_To Be Continued...OXO_**


	10. Chapter 10 - Returning The Favor

**Against The Odds...Chapter 10**

**(Sonny's POV)**

As the crawled up on top of him, I could help but notice how calm he was going into this. Don't get me wrong here, I know how nervous it can be to give yourself completely to someone for the first time. To be honest, I remember what my first time was like and it wasn't all that wonderful as I hoped it would be. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want Will's first time to be something that he's going to regret for the rest of his life, and it's my job to make sure he doesn't feel anything but loved, because I love him and I want to show him that as we make love to each other. I also want him to feel wanted, because want him more than anything I've ever wanted in my entire life, I need him...But besides the usual relationships stuff when it comes to the loving a person and the wanting a person, I also want him to feel pleasure that comes with it. Because when you find the right person to share this experience with, and I truly believe Will is the person for me, you can take the simple act of making love and turn it into something so much more, something wonderfully amazing...Now, I'm the one who's nervous...

**_"Sonny, why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?"_**, he asked as he laid underneath with a look of fear on his face.

**_"Oh, Will. You did nothing wrong. Don't you ever think you do anything wrong. I'm just..."_**

**_"Nervous?"_**

_**"Well, kinda"**_, I awkwardly admitted and continued,**_ "I mean, it's not that I'm nervous about being with you, it's more like not wanting to disappoint you..."_**

**_"Sonny...I..."_**

**_"I want your first time to be everything you've always dreamed about. I don't want you feeling pressured or disappointed once it's over. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to make this as special for you as possible, and if I can't do that, well..."_**

**_"Well first of all, if you think I'm not nervous, well guess again. Because I am Sonny. "_**

**_"You are? You don't seem nervous."_**

_**"Have you not felt my heart rate? It's beating a mile a minute. Here, feel it..."**_, he offered as he took my hand in his own and pressed it up against his chest and smiled,**_ "Do you feel it?"_**

_**"I do this to you?"**_

He nodded,**_ "You do...My heart beats for you Sonny, only you. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. And as for making my first time a dream come true, well you've already made my dreams come true, Sonny."_**

**_"I have?"_**

_**"From the moment the words I love you left your lips, I knew then that my dreams cames true, and I'm sure making love to you is just gonna prove that I was right all along."**_

_**"Will...I..."**_

He cut me off, **_"Sonny, I don't ever want you to feel like you're pressuring me to do this. If I remember it correctly, I'm the one who asked you to make love to me, because I'm so ready, Sonny. I've waited my whole life to find you and now that I have, I'm ready to take this next step with you, but only if you want to...no pressure."_**

**_"I want to!"_**, I said a bit to loud and paused,_** "I mean, I want to take this next step with you, but I don't wanna...I'm scared!"**_

_**"Scared?"**_, he repeated and look at me confused by my admission,_** "Shouldn't I be the one who's scared? I'm the one with zero experience here and never done this before. Should this be the other way around?"**_

_**"I don't wanna hurt you, Will. What if I do something you don't like and then..."**_

**_"Then we'll talk about it and try something different, together. You're mot going to hurt me, Son. I'm not made of glass. It's not like I'm going to break or something. Well, maybe my heart if you ever stop loving me, that might shatter..."_**

_**"I'm never going to break your heart, Will."**_

_**"Good, now shut up and kiss me before I explode"**_, he said as he pulled my lips towards his own, but I stopped him.

**_"Explode?"_**

**_"Have you not been paying attention to the massive boner that I have endured for the last fifteen minutes? Just because I'm a virgin, it doesn't mean I don't get horny you know?"_**

_**"Oh, yeah...Sorry...Why don't I help you out with that?"**_, I offered.

**_"How about we help each other out together...I want you inside me, Sonny. Make love to me..."_**

**_"With pleasure..."_**, I said as we both melted into each others arms and started making love to each other, together.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

For the past hour, we've been exploring each other in ways that I never imagined possible. We started with the usual stuff, the touching, the kiss, the biting, the licking, and a few other things he did with his tongue that I'll have to admit I found very much enjoyable, that I actually prefer to keep to myself, well at least for now that is, when I realized that I've been the one on the receiving end all this time and Sonny's been the one doing the offering. I could help but wonder what I could possibly offer him that could top any of the things he's been offering me.

**_"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours? Did I do something you didn't enjoy? I can stop if..."_**

Before he could finish, I reached over and grabbed his face and cupped it with my hands, **_"Don't you dare stop doing those things to me now you hear me?"_**, I said as I placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

**_"Okay, okay...I promise, but what is it then?"_**, he asked.

**_"It's just that at some point..."_**, I tried explaining but stopped when I suddenly got embarrassed considering the lack of experience I had and wasn't sure how to actually tell him, but I tried my best to,**_ "You know? Return the favor? I know that I'm new at this and all, and probably wouldn't even know where to start, but I would love to do to you some of the things you just did to me. It's just I don't know how and I really have nothing else to offer you and..."_**

**_"Will, don't you ever say that again, you hear me?"_**

I simply nodded.

_**"You're already offering me so much by giving me the honor of being the first person to be able to make love to you. I don't think you fully understand how much that means to me. As for the rest, well...We will get there, together. You don't need to give me anything in return, because I want to do those things to you, Will. Just looking at the smile on your face and hearing you scream my name out in pleasure when I did that thing with my tongue you liked so much, well let me just tell you that I'm going to have that picture mentally painted into my mind for a very long time"**_, he said and wiggled his eye brows at me and picked up the bottle of cherry flavored lube that rested on the night stand and started pouring some onto his fingers.

I blushed shyly, _**"Okay, first of all, I did not scream"**_, I pointed out as I noticed his hand going under the blanket in direction of my...

_**"You screamed! Just admit it!"**_, he said as he started rubbing his fingers gently around my entry, slowly letting one finger slip inside.

_**"Oh fuck!"**_, I screamed and let out another moan as he started finger fucking me by pulling his finger in an out at a slow but steady momentum, _**"Alright, I screamed!"**_, I said as I laid my head back against the pillow.

**_"Told you, now just relax...Le me make you feel good, Will."_**

**_"Sonny, that feels..."_**, I tried saying but instead I gasped as I felt a second finger being inserted, _**"Oh shit!"**_

**_"Just breath babe. You're almost ready."_**

**_"Okay..."_**, I said a he pulled his fingers out and picked up the condom that we previously got ready early and tore it open.

I laid there still and watched him as he placed it on the tip of his erection and pushed it back until it was in properly in place. He reached and took the bottle of lube and poured some over the condom and applied it with his fingers, making sure the latex was fully covered and positioned himself in between my legs, **_"You ready babe?"_**

**_"As ready as I'll ever be"_**, I answered and gave him a nod.

He rubbed his erection up and down against my hole a few times, just to make sure there was enough lube to make sure the entry was as painless and as pleasurable as possible. And then finally, he placed the head of his erection in direct line with my hole and slowly started pushing himself into me and said, **_"Oh Fuck! You're so tight. Just remember, I love you, Will. I hope you remember this moment forever"_**, he said as I felt him enter my body.

_**"Oh...Sonny...I'll never forget this moment...You feel so good inside me..."**_

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Can We Do It Again?

**Against The Odds...Chapter 11**

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

_**"I love you too"**_, he said as I fully penetrated himself into his body. He was quiet, shivering almost, eyes closed, as I laid on top of him and rested my forehead against his, taking it all in. I could feel his heart beating rapidly against my chest. It was an overwhelming feeling to see him so nervous, so innocent...

_**"You okay?"**_, I asked as I gave him a moment to adjust to the feeling of have me inside his body. My arms rested on each side of his own...

**_"Yeah..."_**, he gasped, **_"I'm better than okay. Just... go slow"_**, he asked as he opened his eyes, meeting my gaze.

**_"Okay"_**, I whispered softly to him as I slowly started trusting my hips back and forth gently, because the last thing I ever wanted was to hurt him.

I was as gentle as one could possibly be with him. I held him close and whispered his name repeatedly with each movement of my hips, **_"Will, Oh Will...You're so beautiful baby"_**, and told him just how wonderful he made me feel, **_"You're so amazing...You feel amazing...You make me feel so alive."_**

His fingers dug deep into my flesh of my back every time I would compliment him, pulling me closer to him as he moaned loudly , _**"Oh...God! I love you Son..."**_, and then our lips would met again, and let me just tell you that it was probably the most intense kisses I've ever experienced. Each one filled with need, want and most importantly, with passion. That's when I realized that this is how kisses should feel like when you love a person as much as I love Will. This is what making love should be like between us, always...**_"Oh baby, I love you too..."_**

So I guess in a way, this was also my first time, because I've never felt like this with anyone before Will. It's almost as if we were made for each other, because no one would ever be able to complete the way that Will does, and that's when I tore myself away from his lips and told him just that, **_"Will..."_**, I said breathlessly, **_"You're so perfect for me..."_**, I said before kissing him again and continued, **_"You're everything I've always wanted, you just...Complete me..."_**

He smiled and turned his blue eyes right at me, _**"We are perfect for each other"**_, he whispered in between our kisses, **_"I want you so fucking bad right now...", _**he moaned again and took possession of my neck, where he started kissing me and gently sucking small bruises until he reached my ear and stopped, whispering softly to me once again,** _"So bad..."_**

Hearing him say that to me, that he wanted me so much nearly caused me to lose it completely and I growled instead,**_ "Tell me what you want, please...I need you to say it to me..."_**, I begged him.

**_"I want you to fuck me harder"_**, he admitted and that's where I completely lost it for a moment.

_**"Sonny..."**_, he said panting as I quickly picked up the pace and began thrusting harder into him. His body arch up and he immediately started screaming, **_"Holy fuck! Sonny..."_**, and his body started to shutter underneath me. I knew at that point, that I probably found his sweet spot, and I should probably slow things down if either of us wanted this to continue on with our love-making any longer.

_**"Will, babe, I need to slow down, okay?"**_, I explained as I watched him, throw his head back and started biting at his bottom lip and released another piercing scream throughout the room, **_"Sonny! Don't you dare stop!"_**

**_"Oh God, Will. I'm not gonna stop babe, but if you keep screaming out like that...You're so fucking sexy when you scream out my name..."_**, I said as I pulled out of him, because honestly, I was seconds away from coming and I needed a change in positions and a minute to cool off.

_**"Wait, you said you wouldn't stop?"**_, he looked up at me confused as I lifted myself away from him and got on my knees.

**_"Do you trust me Will?"_**, I asked him as I gestured him to turn over with my hands.

_**"Of course I do, Sonny, but what does this have to do with you stopping?"**_

**_"I just wanna try something with you. Turn over and get on your knees, please babe...I'm not gonna hurt you."_**

_**"Okay..."**_, he said with a bit of hesitation in his voice as he positioned himself before me with his back pressed up against my chest.

The sight before me was too much to not take in, that I had to once again remind myself how to breath. Will was just so beautiful that I couldn't help but stare at my lover who anxiously awaited my return. I was so amazed that I couldn't help but to reach out and touch him, feel him, consume him with every fiber of my being.

I wrapped my arms around his body and I pulled him up close to me and closed my eyes, letting my hands roamed freely all over his body, feeling his chest, his muscles, his abs...I needed to feel close to him as I possibly could.

Slowly, I started placing soft kisses upon his shoulders, then onto his neck, causing him to hum softly and tilt his head back far enough so I was able to capture his lips with my own for a second and quickly pushed him down and all fours, _**"You're just so fucking beautiful"**_, I said to him as I leaned down over him and pressed my lips onto his back and started kissing my way slowly down his spine and stopped when I reached the small of his back and lifted myself off his body and grabbed him by the hips and pressed my throbbing erection against his entry and groaned, **_"You're making me lose control, Will."_**

_**"Is that a bad thing?"**_, he asked as he reached down in between his legs and grabbed my balls and started massaging them gently with his fingers.

**_"If you don't stop doing what you're doing right now, it could be."_**

**_"Well, in that case, I probably shouldn't stop then, because I want you to lose control and fuck me hard"_**, he pointed out and I could see him smiling

**_"Oh, you're so gonna get it!"_**

**_"Can't wait!"_**

I reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube again and applied a little extra, just to make sure it was pleasurable for him as ever, because there was no way that I was going to hurt him, not after this, not after tonight...

**_"It's going to be cold for a second"_**, I advised him as I poured some lube directly on his hole and rubbed the head of my erection over his entry to get him completely ready and pushed in half way and stopped, **_"This might feel a little different from before. I'm going to go slow, I promise"_**, and buried the rest of my hardness inside him in one single stride.

**_"Oh fuck!"_**, he hissed as I pulled out and thrusted back in, keeping a repetitive rhythm of deep, long strides,_** "God, you feel so good inside me Son. What ever you do, don't stop..."**_, he begged, and I obeyed.

As our evening progressed, things started becoming more natural between us. The awkwardness had completely disappeared and I could feel Will was becoming more comfortable with himself as he was now doing all the work. I just stayed there, on my knees with both my hand holding on to his hip, and watching him push himself back and forth over my hardness without restraint, he was just the most amazing person I've ever met, **_"You're so tight, babe"_**, I said as I gave him a slight tap on the ass, **_"I love fucking your ass."_**

He turned his head over and met my glance, **_"Next time, you're going to be the one in this position mister, you better be ready for me to rock you're world"_**, he smirked and pulled away, letting my dick slid out of his body and flopped onto the bed on his back and said, _**"Ready to take this home babe?"**_

_**"Home?"**_, I asked, pretending to not catch on to what he was saying.

**_"Oh stop it! You know what I mean"_**, he said as he slapped my arms jokingly.

**_"I do, and I'm ready, Will. Let take do this together"_**, I suggested as I aligned my erection with his hole and waited for him to give me the okay. He wrapped his legs around my back and pulled me into him as we started kissing each other deeply, and that was enough for me...

Before I knew it, our bodies were covered in sweat, and Will was once again scream out my name,**_ "Sonny...Oh Fuck! Sonny...I'm gonna come! Go faster..."_**

**_"So am I, babe. I'm right there with you..."_**, I said as I reached down in between our bodies and wrapped my fingers around his dick and began stroking him as I gave it my all and pumped into him as hard and fast as I could.

There was no more holding back. This was it. The moment he waited 22 years to enjoy, and I wasn't about to let him down, no matter how tired or out of breath I was, he was definitely going to remember this for ever...**_"Will, I'm coming...Oh God!"_**, I screamed out as I felt my erection pulsating and climax inside him, never once letting go of his erection.

His body started to shiver underneath me, and before I knew it, he grabbed me violently and gasped, **_"Sonny..."_**

**_"Just let it out all baby. Come for me"_**, I encouraged him as I stocked him faster. I could see he was so close. So close, that I decided to give him one last thing to remember this wonderful moment by. I pulled out of him and leaned down in a hurry and took him inside my mouth for the grand finale. five seconds later, he released himself inside my throat and it was just so fucking incredible. I lifted my eyes so I could watched him as he reached his orgasm as I swallowed every once of his juices. It was the most breathtaking sight I've ever seen. The way his eyes turn inside his head as he tilted it back and moaned out my name or the way his fingers ran through my hair and latched on to it, holding it tightly as if I was his life line as he came. It was just...Perfect.

I released him from my mouth and collapsed next to him on the bed. We just laid there still with our legs tangled together, looking into each others eyes still trying to catch our breaths. when finally, we both smiled at each other...

**_"You okay?"_**, I asked as I gently brushed my fingers along his glistening abs.

**_"I'm...I'm better than okay. I'm just...I could I put this?"_**, he thought for a moment, _**"Overwhelmed?"**_

**_"I know what you mean..."_**

_**"For you? Was it...okay?"**_, he asked, looking unsure of himself.

_**"Oh,** **baby, you** **were amazing!"**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"Oh**** yeah..."**_, I said as I pulled him closer and gave him a kiss.

_**"Good!"**_, he proudly said and paused, **_"Now can we do it again?"_**

**_To Be Continued...OXO_**


	12. Chapter 12 - Misinterpreted Conversation

**Against The Odds - Chapter 12**

* * *

**Sorry about the delay in updates! Been a crazy week at work! Hope you like this short chapter as the next on will be the final chapter in this crazy story! Against The Odds is about to come to an end! Sad! I love this one so much! But more is to come! Stay tune for a new story coming up in a few weeks called "Touch my heart". I'm not gonna give much right now, but let me just tell you it's gonna be a gem! Hope everyone has a great day and I'll be back soon! - Roxy**

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

_**"Good morning sexy"**_, I said to him as I placed a soft peck on his bruised lips. He was so cute laying there stretching his arms out while releasing a small grunt.

_**"Hey..."**_, he whispered as he wrapped him arms around my still naked body.

**_"Did you sleep well?"_**, I asked, knowing we really didn't do much sleeping if you catch my drift.

**_"Best sleep ever!"_**, he pointed out as he cuddled up closer to me and rested his head on my chest, **_"What time is it?"_**, he asked.

_**"It's actually pretty early, you can go back to sleep"**_, I offered as I leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

**_"Why? Do you have to go to another meeting today?"_**, he disappointingly asked.

_**"I do, I'm sorry babe. I promise after this meeting, I'm all yours."**_

_**"For how long?"**_

_**"Well, that depends on how long you want to have me?"**_, I said hoping to get a reaction from him, but his smile gave it all.

_**"Forever?"**_

_**"Then forever it is"**_, I answered the single worded question and placed a kiss on his lips, **_"I need to get ready. I'll see you later"_**, I said as I got up and headed to the shower, _**"Will?"**_

**_"Yeah?"_**

**_"I love you..."_**

**_"I love you too..."_**

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

I woke up to the sound of Sonny's phone vibrating. I reached over and picked it up and rubbed my eyes for a second. I dozed off after sonny left, so I didn't realize how late is was and I realized I must have fallen back asleep. I slid my finger over the phone and opened up the message.

- Babe? Who is Neil? And why is he sending you pictures of himself in is underwear?

I laughed.

**- Jealous?**

- Yes! Your mine now!

**- Neil is a guy I know from Salem. He's been trying to hook up with me for years.**

- So, he sends you half-naked pictures of himself?

**- He does. I've told him for the past six months that I'm not interested, but he doesn't seem to get the picture.**

- Well, he sure is gonna get the picture now!

**- Hun?**

- I'm sorry. I sorta got jealous and sent him a memo. Please don't hate me.

**- What did you say? In your memo?**

- I told him to stop sending you half-naked pictures of himself of your boyfriend was going to have to find him and beat the crap out of him.

**- Oh, is that right? Well, I guess I'm going to have to get use to having a jealous boyfriend now.**

- Guess you wont have a choice. I'm sorry for being a dick with Neil. It's just, I don't want any one sending you naked pictures besides myself.

**- Oh, really. Can't wait to see them.**

Just as I hit the send button, a picture message came through. My heart raced at the thought of it being a picture of Sonny. I took a deep breath and opened up the picture message that included a short caption reading _"Yours"._

_**"Holy fucking shit!"**_, I said out loud and started blushing like crazy!, **_"Damn!"_**

Apparently, Sonny's idea of yours was a picture of himself sans shit, neck tie on, his pants lowered down his hips with a clear view of his happy trail going down, and his hand shoved inside his black slacks. I almost came right then and there. This guy is the sexiest things I've ever seen.

- Babe? You still there?

I didn't respond to his message right away. I was to busy trying to send him my version of "Yours".

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

**- Babe? You still there?**

I waited and he wasn't responding. I was getting worried that I might have crossed the line with my little attempt at trying to make a statement. I waited...

Until I couldn't wait no more.

**- Babe? Please! Say something?**

I send him a second message and still no response. I was honestly starting to freak out when finally, a picture message popped up on the screen. I smiled and opened the message.

**_"Fuck me!"_**, I screamed out the moment I saw the pic of my naked Will laying on his back on the bed holing his erection in his hand with the caption reading "Yours", and realized that I wasn't alone in the room anymore.

_**"Mr. Kiriakis, is everything alright?"**_, Mr. Harrison asked as I started feeling flushed and embarrassed.

_**"Oh yeah, I'm so sorry sir. I got distracted"**_, I lied.

_**"Well, that's alright. We're about to get started on the meeting in a few minutes."**_

**_"Sure. Ready when you are"_**, I said, but the only thing I was honestly ready for was creaming my shorts.

I took the phone and send a few more messages to Will before the meeting started.

**- Your naughty!**

- You like it!

**- I do. I'll message you when I'm done**

- Okay. I love U

**_"More than you'll ever know..."_**, I whispered to myself as the meeting was getting under way.

**_- Wanna hang out later and shoot some pool maybe? Some of the guys wanted to hang out after work because it's our last day and all and I really want to introduce you to the gang."_**

- Pool? I would rather do other things that Involves balls, holes and sticks!

**_- Oh! You're so dirty!_**

- You made me that way Kiriakis!

**_- I did not!_**

- Oh yes you did! You better bring your game on!

**- My game is not the only thing that's on right now!**

- What?

**- Oh yes! I' so turned on right now, my erection is about to explode. Better get ready when I get home, because I'm calling the 8 ball back side shot!**

- Oh God I love it when you talk dirty!

**- Be there at 5**

- I'll be ready at 4

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

Just as I dropped the phone on the bed next to me, it rang. I picked it up and to my surprise it was my number calling. I smiled thinking Sonny wanted to talk to me again so soon before his meeting started. So I picked it up and answered.

_**"Miss me already?"**_, I said and no one answered. I could hear people talking and realized that Sonny must have hit the call button when he put the phone away. As much as I didn't want to eavesdrop, I listened in for a few seconds when I head a man's voice on the other speaking at the meeting, but what I heard next blew me away...

**(What Will heard)**

**_"Mr Kiriakis, I see you've looked over the proposal. I hope you've reached your decision?"_**

**_"I have sir, and yes I have made a decision."_**

**_"Good. So first of all, I would like to say that having you as part of our team would be a great honor. You've done remarkable work with your two coffee-house locations. And we can't wait for you to move back here and start working with you._**

**_"Well, thank you sir. You can't imagine how excited I am about this..."_**

I took deep breath and hit the end button on the conversation. My heart shattered and the tears started free falling from my eyes.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

_**"Well, thank you sir, You can't imagine how excited I am about this...but I'm sorry to inform you that I've decided to pass up on the opportunity. I have something to look forward to now back in Salem now, and I can't leave him behind"**_, I said without a doubt.

**_"So I take you and have sorted things through?"_**

**_"We have...I love him sir. I know that's this offer is a once in a lifetime opportunity, but so is Will. I've waited my whole life to find him and I'm not about to turn my back on him. I hope you understand"_**, I said with a smile.

_**"I do...Believe me. Well, I wish you nothing but the best Mr. Kiriakis. I wish you both all the best."**_

I got up and picked up my brief case and headed towards the door, **_"Thank you sir, it means a lot. I'll call you when I get back in Salem"_**, I said and walked out the door.

The moment I left the meeting I knew I had made the right choice. No matter how crazy my decision was, and maybe someday I might live to regret this, I know deep down in my heart that Will is worth it, _**"Here is to our forever Will. I just hope the odds will be in our favor"**_, I said as I left the building and headed home.

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_


	13. Chapter 13 - How Cool Is That?

**Against The Odds - Chapter 13**

* * *

**I just wanna thank everyone who followed this story! It was amazing and I thank you all for the wonderful reviews and comments. This is actually my first completed story! Oh yay! So now I have a few more to end and getting ready for Touch My Heart! I hope you enjoyed this and I hope to see you guys following my crazy stories in the future - RoxyGirl24**

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

_**"Will? I'm home!"**_, I said as I walked in the hotel room feeling very pleased and content with my decision when I noticed Will's bag was packed up and sitting there on the edge of the bed with no Will in sight, _**"What the hell?", **_I said to myself as I took off my jacket and headed towards the bathroom with no idea as to what was actually going on.

I could hear someone sobbing in the bathroom, **_"Will, is everything alright, baby?"_**, I asked as I tried to

**_"Will? What's going on?"_**, I asked as the door opened and Will came out looking like someone who's been crying for most of the day.

**_"I'm going back to Salem"_**, he answered and looked down at his watch and tried to avoid any eye contact with me.

**_"Hun? What? Babe...What's wrong?"_**, I asked in confusion.

**_"I'm sorry. It's better if I just leave and we both forget all about this..."_**, he suggested as he brushed right passed me and picked up his travel bag and headed towards the door.

**_"What the hell?"_**, I asked as I grabbed his arm and turned him towards me, **_"Will, What's going on?"_**, I asked again, because I clearly had no idea what had changed between us in a matter of just a few hours.

He just stood there without saying a word, looking hurt, heart-broken even.

_**"Will, please! Say something? You're scaring me here. Talk to me..."**_, I begged for him to explain, because I honestly had no idea whatsoever why he was acting this way. And to tell you the truth, it scared me.

**_"I gotta go"_**, he whimpered out as he pulled away from me and walked over to the door.

_**"Oh no you don't!"**_, I said to him as I ran over and pushed the door shut,**_ "You are not leaving here until you tell me what the fuck is going on, you hear me?"_**, I angrily said as I lifted my hand up to his face and turned his eyes towards mine, **_"Babe..."_**, I tried my hardest to reach out to him, because I wasn't about to let this go until I got some answers.

He took a deep breath and curled his fists together,**_ "Please, Sonny...Let it go"_**, he said as I forced him away from the door and demanded an explanation.

**_"Will, I'm not gonna let this go until you tell me what's going on. You hear me?"_**

He took a deep, long agonizing breath and turned towards me and said, **_"When were you gonna tell me?"_**

**_"Hun? Tell you what?"_**, I asked in confusion, still not understanding what he means.

**_"Don't pretend like you have no idea what I'm talking about. When were you gonna tell me?"_**, he asked again, and I could see he was getting frustrated.

**_"Will, I'm gonna need you yo help me out here? I don't know what it is you want me to tell you"_**, I pleaded to him for more information as to what the issue was between us and why the sudden change in his mood.

**_"Alright, fine! You're moving to L.A.?"_**, he said as I tears started rolling down his face, **_"And you never even bothered to tell me"_**, he whispered as he stood there and cried silently, **_"I meant nothing to you..."_**

**_"Will, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not moving. Why would you even think that?"_**, I asked as I moved over towards him and tried to wrap my arms around his waist, but he pulled away before I even got the chance to explain myself to him.

**_"I heard you"_**, he said his a coldly way, _**"Loud and clear!"**_

**_"What do you mean, you heard me?"_**

**_"You must have accidentally hit the call button on my phone, because when I answered, I could hear you in the meeting, and...",_** he started as his tears turned in to sobs, **_"You said you were moving."_**

_**"Wait? What? I never said I was moving. Will, this is a misunderstanding, babe. Please let me explain?",**_ I asked him as he tried once again to get closer to him, but once again, he pulled away from me. Luckily, I wasn't about to give up without a fight. If I did something wrong, I at least need to know what I did, or in this case said that made him think that I was gonna leave him, because I would never leave him. Not after everything that's happened between us.

**_"It doesn't matter Sonny. You've already made your decision, so I guess there's nothing else left to say. I think it's better this way if I cut my losses shot. I should have know better than to go against the odds. For some crazy reason, I though you felt the same way about me."_**

**_"Will, I do feel the same way about you. You need to listen to what I have to say before you leave, please babe, I'm begging you"_**, I said as I broke down into tears in front of him, **_"I love you, Will. Please..."_**, I said as I reached out to him for comfort.

_**"Sonny, don't..."**_, he whispered softly, but I didn't listen. Instead, I wrapped my arms around him tightly and held on to him for dear life.

**_"God, Will. I love you so much. You mean the world to me, baby. I can't lose you now when we promised each other forever, and I intend to keep my promise to you. I meant every word I said, Will. I WANT FOREVER...WITH YOU."_**

_**"But...I heard what** **you said on the phone. You said that you were excited about the offer and..."**_, he stopped and took a deep breath as I interrupted him and continued.

_**"And what, Will? What did I say after?"**_, I asked, because I knew exactly what I said after and it certainly wasn't that I was moving. I was beginning to wonder if Will heard the entire conversation or not,**_ "What did I say after, Will?"_**

**_"I don't know, I hung up. I couldn't deal with hearing you tell them you were leaving me. I just...couldn't..."_**

_**"Well, you should have listened to the whole conversation before jumping to conclusions you idiot"**_, I said as released my hold on him and turned over and walked over to the window and sighed, **_"Do you know how much it hurts me that you thought I would leave you after last night, Will? Do you?"_**, I said as I ran my fingers through my hair a few times in frustration.

**_"I don't understand, Son"_**, he admitted and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for my answer.

I was getting a little angry and frustrated with him, **_"Don't you get it, Will? Do you? I'm head over heels in love with you! And that's why I told them that I couldn't take the job. Maybe next time, listen to the whole conversation before accusing me of saying something I never said in the first place."_**

**_"But...You said..."_**

**_"I told them that I was excited and thankful for the offer, but there was no way I could accept it because I had something to come home to now, and that I loved him for than anything in this entire world."_**

**"O****h**_** Son..."**_, he gasped as I leaned down and took both of his hands into mine.

**_"Will, I love you. And I'm not leaving you, ever. You're my home now. I hope you understand that. I could never give you up. Not now, not ever. Not even for this job.__"_**

**_"But, Son. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity"_**, he pointed out**_, "What are the odds of anything like this ever happening again?"_**

**_"Will, you are my once in a lifetime opportunity and I'm not willing to go against the odds this time. Even if this, us, don't work out, I'm willing to take my chances, because I believe that us meeting was meant to be. We are meant to be, Will...", _**I said as I placed a kiss on both of his hands.

**_"Sonny...Are you sure about this? Because, I could never ask you to give up on your dreams for me",_** he said and I could see from his face he was feeling guilty.

**_"Will, you're not asking me to give up anything. This is my decision and mine alone. But just so you know, I would give up everything for you"_**, I said as I cupped his face with my hands and pulled him closer to me, **_"You're worth it!"_**

Before he could even say another word, I closed the small gap between us and kissed him with everything I had in me.

After a few long minutes of intense "Making up" as I call it, we pulled away from each other to catch our breath, **_"So..."_**, I started saying as I took his hand into mine and walked him over to the bed and sat down next to him, _**"I guess this was our official first fight as a couple, hun?"**_

**_"I guess so.."_**, he said with a smile, **_"As a couple"_**, he repeated after me and I could see by the look on his face that he was very pleased to hear me say those words.

_**"About that..."**_, I said as I pulled out a small box from my pocket, "Do you think you might be up for a few more of those couple fights?"

He looked over at me as I handed him to small box, **_"Sonny, what's going on?"_**, he asked nervously as I got up from the bed and got on one knew before him.

_**"Relax, babe. You look like you're about to fall over"**_, I pointed and chuckled, _**"I'm not asking you to marry me if that's what you're thinking. Well, at least not today that is."**_

He took a deep breath, _**"Thank God!"**_, he said in relief.

**_"I'm saving that for next week!"_**

He gave me and evil grin, **_"So, if you're not proposing marriage, then what are you asking me?"_**

I smiled and opened open the boy and presented him with a key, _**"I'm asking you to move in with me when we get home."**_

His eyes filled with tears instantly, **_"Y-you want me to move in with you?"_**

**_"I do. If you want to that is."_**

_**"Oh my God! Yes! Yes, Sonny! I would love to move in with you!"**_, he screamed and threw himself into my arms, **_"I love you so much babe."_**

**_"I love you, Will."_**

_**The End...OXO**_

* * *

**_Or maybe not..._**

_**1 month later...**_

_**(Will's POV)**_

**_"Babe? Are you coming?"_**, he asked as I was getting the last of my things packed up to move in with him.

**_"One minute! I'm I'm almost ready"_**, I screamed out to him from the other room as I was gathering the last of my things before heading out.

**_"Well, hurry up! The moving company is about ready to leave and leave the rest of your stuff behind"_**, he pointed out as I hurried to grab the last of my belongings.

**_"I'm coming!"_**

Just as the words left my mouth, Sonny walked in the room and leaned up against the door frame, **_"Oh are you now?"_**, he said as I felt a pair of warm arms wrapping themselves around me,_** "I could think of a few ways to make you scream those words my love!"**_

_**"Oh is that so? I guess I'm gonna have to ask you to show me those ways when we get home."**_, I said as I turned over to him and placed a soft kiss onto his lips.

_**"You can count on it, babe. So, you ready to go?"**_, he asked.

**_"Almost. Just have a few things to pick up and we're off."_**

**_"What's that?"_**, he asked as he looked over my shoulder and picked up my magic 8 ball that I left on my dresser.

**_"That old thing? it's my magic 8 ball. Never leave home without one"_**, I pointed out as I took it out of his hands and shook it a few times, **_"Ask a question!"_**

**_"Alright! What could I ask. Oh, how about this. Is Will gonna like the new place?"_**, he asked and I shook it a few more times and read him the answer.

**_"Things are looking positive"_**, I said and chuckled, _**"You see, babe. The magic 8 ball never lies."**_

He smiled, **_"Do you really believe in all that crap?"_**

**_"I use to"_**, I admitted.

**_"Really? When did you stop believing?"_**

**_"When I met you"_**, I said to him and blushed.

_**"Why is that if you don't mind me asking."**_

_**"Well, before I met you, I lived my life by probability."**_

**_"What do you mean by that"_**, he curiously asked.

_**"What I mean is that every decision I made I based on the odds of it actually happening to me. It's probably the reason it took me so long to find the man of my dreams."**_

**_"Well, I'm glad you changed your mind about that, or I wouldn't be holding the love of my life in my arms right now."_**

**_"I love you"_**

**_"I love you to babe. You ready?"_**, he asked as he picked up the last remaining box and headed towards the door.

**_"Yeah, do you mind if I take another minute?"_**

**_"Sure. I'll be waiting in the car"_**, he said and left the room.

I turned over and picked up my magic 8 ball and decided to give it a try for old-time sake, **_"Alright, buddy"_**, I said as I shook it rapidly and asked my question, **_"Am I ever gonna win the lottery?"_**, I asked the circular object and waited for it to show me the answer. Once the little purple triangle popped up, I smiled and read it over, _**"The Odds are in your favor"**_.

I laughed out loud and placed it back on the dresser and left it behind and walked out start my new life with Sonny.

Honestly, I didn't need a magic 8 ball anymore to tell me how my life's gonna be, or what decision I should make. Because I learned that no matter what the odds are in life, you never know what's going to happen next or who you're going to meet when you walk through those doors. Luckily for me, it was Sonny. So come to think of it, I actually did meet the man of my dreams when I walked through the doors of the new coffee shop when my odds were slim to none. How cool is that?

_**The End...OXO **_


End file.
